


Treetale

by Vio_lence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Drama, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Fellswap Chara, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Gen, Magic, Nightmare, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vio_lence/pseuds/Vio_lence
Summary: Long ago, before the multiverse, there were three trees: Life, Magic, and the Senses.The history of the keepers of the tree of Feelings is well known, but... What about the Guardians of Life and Magic?P.S. Dreamtale belongs to its Creator, I only created a branch, because the Keepers of these trees are extremely interesting to me.





	1. Life, Magic and Senses.

Their first meeting was as awkward as it can be for entities that have just been born into the world.

"Hello."

Life was The first to speak — the idea was simple and natural to the point of stupefaction. As if there couldn't even be another option. Life. Keeper. In fact, he did look like the embodiment of what he kept: the bark seemed harder and richer, the golden-red hair, just like the crown of his tree, shone brightly in the sunlight. His serene and calm aura gave him away as someone who had lived under a vast blue sky for centuries, seeing things that others had not seen.

Although, there is nothing "other" yet, and he is just born into this world.

"Greetings."

Magic echoed him, fragile and tiny in appearance, with sad violet eyes. A long dress of rich green leaves fell to the floor, leaving behind a small train, and on the sides — a cutout to the knees, so as not to get tangled accidentally in this garment. Her dark hair cascaded down to her waist, Curling at the ends, and against the bright foliage of the tree of Magic, it looked like a black hole, but if you looked closely, you could see star-shaped beads running through the curls, which made you think you were looking at a small space.

Magic smiled warmly and affectionately, the way an older sister might smile when she was overflowing with love and sharing that love with her family.

"Life."  
"Magic."

They shook hands — each of them feeling a small electric shock run through their bodies from their fingertips to their heels. As more sensitive Life hissed, odergivala his hand; he was unpleasant, but not from dating and touch a sister, and from this sign, confirming their... Kinship? This is definitely unnecessary. Do you see another guardian in the next hundred meters? So Life does not see.

And he is.

"Excu-use me-e?" a third, higher-pitched female voice came from the clearing. Life and Magic looked around their home: what had been called a clearing was actually a small hill, surrounded on one side by a wide lake, and on the other by a dense wall of trees. But they never noticed the source of the voice. "I'm upstairs!"

On the third tree, lost in the foliage because of its green skin, a Senses got stuck. She waved her hand, smiling awkwardly, and held on to a thick branch of the tree of Feelings with her other hand, pressing her whole body against it. She was afraid of falling, not knowing why. What happens if it falls? Is it unpleasant? Is it dangerous?

Senses was very sensitive to everything around her.

"...Why are you even there?" Magic slid cautiously to the spot where the Senses might fall if anything happened. Life watched this circus skeptically, not knowing what to do in principle: pull the younger out of this situation or watch further.

"I was... Uh, just... Generated here?" the guardian chuckles at her own failure, inadvertently infecting her older siblings with amusement. "Seriously, I don't know why they put me here, I just woke up on a branch."

"It's still better than getting tangled up in the roots of your tree," Life comments, deciding to approach the sisters as well. Maybe he'll catch it if he slips. Feeling the eyes on him, the Keeper pointedly brushed off the bits of earth that still remained from his robe, despite the thorough cleaning.

Senses laughed loudly, and Magic covered her lips with her hand. Well, yes, they certainly couldn't dodge now, the crown of the tree wasn't so bad.

"Can you come down?" Senses looked down thoughtfully, thought for a moment, then shook her head. Well, he thought so. "I can try to catch you if you jump."

Senses opened her eyes wide and shook her head. She was worried, not so much for herself as for her brother. You never know what might have happened.

Life cocked his head, puzzled, not understanding the reaction. Magic well, looking up thoughtfully at the tree, trying to come up with something more secure. Senses was sitting on the lowest branch, but that branch itself was high. Maybe if ... what if I let my sister down on my own? _And she's not talking about physical strength at all._

Energy seethed in her veins, ready to burst out in a sloppy burst. Magic has only just been born, its powers are one solid puzzle. What if it's not enough? What if it's too much? What if the energy reveals the wrong form that the Keeper wants? What-what-what-what.

If he doesn't try, he won't know, will he?

Senses squealed as something cold touched her skin, then quickly wrapped it around her like a cocoon. Life turned to Magic, who held her hands above her head, gesturing at an almost imperceptible plume of energy that caught her Senses like a light petal in the wind and slowly lowered them to the ground.

"How did you do it?" the curiosity was so easy to read on the face of the Senses that the Magic involuntarily let out a chuckle. Life, carefully observing the changes in his sister, noticed a sweaty forehead and slightly shortness of breath.

"Well, _I'm magic_ ," the answer was given in such a simple tone, as if it was lying on the surface.

At that moment, neither Life, neither Senses, so did not consider.

"Well, it looks like we're all here?" The Keeper looked around for someone else. Although there were only three trees of the universe, he was worried that there might be more guardians. But no. There were only three of them here: he and his younger sisters. "Then we should get to know each other properly."


	2. Spawn of the guardians.

"Magic, I don't like this idea."

Life squinted, hiding his hands in the sleeves of his dark blue cloak. It was large enough for life to be wrapped up to the top of Its head, and slightly long — the fabric almost touched the ground. As far as she could remember, Life liked to grumble at this thing occasionally, managing to step on it or get completely confused, while Magic, with a longer dress, only laughed awkwardly at his failed attempts to walk normally, and always walked with such ease, as if floating.

...Well, considering how quickly SIS learns her power, Senses wouldn't be surprised at such a skill.

"Yes will you, Life," Magic puts his hands together, trying to hide his smile with his hands, which, of course, does not work. "This is just a small experiment."

Whose outcome is unpredictable - Sense understood this older brother. Neither of them knows what will happen in the end (or if it will happen at all), but still more inclined to the side of the sister: boundless curiosity is easier to share than (justified) anxiety.

Life remained skeptical, despite the silent pressure of the sisters on both sides. Their views, of course, are a good weapon against him, but clearly not in this situation.

(Although, let's be honest, if this had happened a couple of decades earlier, it might have worked.)

" _Magic,_ " tries to stifle the senior Keeper with his aura and authority.

" ** _Life,_** " but she repels any attempts with a smile so cold that the Senses, who was silently watching their exchange, involuntarily shivered. Life, of course, was the one with the most powerful opinion among them, all decisions - mostly, - were made from his words; but, let's be honest, Magic is much more terrible. Especially when she is bored and prevented from conducting experiments.

At times like this, Sense couldn't help but be glad that she was considered the youngest of them all — that Life, Magic, and love were so much kinder to her than they were to each other. Their skirmishes are a playful fight for the championship, in which the leader changes several times a day. But the Sense even likes to watch it. At least something interesting about their existence.

The Keeper slapped his face. Sense nodded contentedly, a sure sign that her brother had given up, and mentally added a Magic score.

"I've always known that Life is our wisest brother," Magic rejoices when it gets dark:

— I'm your _only_ brother.

Sense giggled as the Magic winked at her.  
With the situation finally sorted out, the Magic swirled around them, choosing a place and a more comfortable position. They moved a little away from their trees, so as not to accidentally harm — a little later, the Magic will stand between their siblings and the trees, promising to close the barrier over them if anything happens.  
They just needed to hold each other's hands, then let go of the bridle of their power to mix. Life frowns, feeling how cold her sister's hands are; Sense smiles awkwardly, feeling how sweaty her brother's hands are. Life does not like touching, but it never has anything against hugs or other encroachments in its personal space. Strange brother they have, yeah.  
Magic covered the trees with a dome, making the space seem to shimmer with golden dust. It was a signal — the power mixed through the open touch of skin to skin vibrated between them, bursting out in a powerful stream.  
There was an explosion above their heads.

*******

The people were extremely interesting.

Magic was more attracted to them than she'd ever imagined. She could spend hours fiddling with her mirrors — well, that's what she called them, — changing and matching runes to open up a new universe. Life did not like the outcome very much: in his opinion, humans, as creatures, were extremely harmful and stupid. The first few centuries were special, when they followed the same path in each world, not at all different from each other. So also their names are extremely strange: Helesa, Daniel, Klaus, Julia. That's what they mean? How do they characterize them? And nothing. Not what they are: Life, Magic, and Sense. It is immediately clear why and for what they were born.

Sense didn't have much positive or negative emotions for them. There is and is, just one more small addition to their existence. Although, there will be no fooling around, they are more interesting to watch than animals: they are friends, quarrel, make alliances, fight, help and throw each other into the pit of despair. _They feel it._ And these feelings, raging in their bodies without ceasing, nourished her tree, making the foliage brighter, and the fruit larger and stronger.

For another experiment to be so useful is almost a fairy tale. And confirmation that it is better to listen to Magic than to Life, which with its paranoia for all their existence has created only birds and animals.

Magic liked it when Sense joined her gatherings — then the Keeper drew a circle bigger, clearer, so as not to interfere with each other. At such times, Life went to the forest, calm down a little and not listen to the stupid chatter of the sisters.

People are interesting and Magic even gave them a gift: a piece of power from their own tree. Somewhere this force took root and began to develop actively, but somewhere it did not, or its distribution path was cut off at the root.

In some worlds, magic and the middle ages ruled, in others — technology, in others - people no longer lived on earth at all, cutting through space on their ships and looking for a new form of life. It will be necessary to somehow encourage Life to repeat this, otherwise people will be completely disappointed.

...Although, why only there? After all, you can create a whole new race for the entire multiverse.

"You again?" Life is already outraged in the open. He gestures briskly, walks from side to side, and swears at his sister as if she's made the worst mistake of all time. Although Sense bet that's what he thinks of people.

Magic doesn't react to this in any way — just listens to him, running her fingers through her dark strands, untangling the small tangles that always appear after sleep. Or maybe she's not even listening to him. After all, Magic is stubborn as hell, and Life is easy-going.

Life stopped in front of Magic and crouched down to face his sister at her level.

"Magic, seriously. Are you tired of people already?"

The guardian has such an indignant and sad look at the same time, as if Life has just defiled her tree before her eyes, which makes it involuntarily extinguish.

"What do you mean? People are still entertaining! And, haven't you seen how much stronger your Senses have become with them?"

Life sighed: there really was no arguing with that. Animals have a very limited range of emotions and feelings, while humans have a lot of offshoots from, for example, the same anger. Admittedly, at least for something, but the people were good.

"Yes, Yes, I know, but—" Life's eyes darted around the clearing, searching for the younger one. She sat on the shore of the lake and splashed water with her feet, completely oblivious to the reality around her. "Just: why? Why another one… species?"

"To be honest, I'm not even sure that it will be straight 'other species'. We might not even be able to do it," Magic shrugs lightly, returning to her task, but now braiding her hair into a thick braid. "But listen to me. In many universes, people fall into a dead end. They are few, Life. Very little. They need… Motivation. Rivalry with other sentient beings will be a great incentive," here the guardian smiles slightly sheepishly, acknowledging. "However, this is just my guess."

"And if it doesn't work out?"

"I'll give up the idea of helping them somehow. If they die out, they'll die out."

Life rubbed his chin thoughtfully, calculating the pros and cons. He knows that Magic did not help people much before, did not interfere — so, made a gift with the message 'you will figure out what to do'. Because of this, in some worlds there is even a cult in her (or rather, people have created some incredible image of themselves) honor. But Magic is more interesting to watch than to participate. On the other hand… This meant that the sister would finally settle down and, at least for the next hundred years, give up her experiments.

This plus covered all possible disadvantages.

(So it's also worth remembering the possibility that nothing will work out, and people… Well, people may go into oblivion)

"Okay," Life nods in agreement, ignoring the scarlet lock that has fallen straight down and the face. "Do I have to repeat that rite with my Senses?"

Magic stretched her lips in the thin smile that always marked her victory… Or that she's up to something.

"I'm participating, too," Magic hastened to add, catching her brother's question as it hung in the air. "Don't worry, you don't need so much strength this time. Most of the energy will be spent by us, all you have to do is create a vessel. It's not that hard, right?"

Life moaned loudly, thus attracting the attention of the Senses and slapped myself in the face. It turned out quite loudly.

"What kind of souls do you want to create?"

"I understand your... Confusion," Magic chose her words carefully, trying not to scare the Keeper off with her ideas. She barely got him to agree to it! Life chuckled skeptically. "These souls will be less stable than those of humans. I would even say fragile… After all, it is impossible to be complete only with magic and kindness. But now do you realize how low the percentage is that it will work?"

Of course he does. For Magic, this is almost the same as signing a contract _'to be obedient and obey your older brother'_ without the possibility of a positive result. It turns out to be a useless experiment, even unusual. She usually avoids that.

"I add one more item," the index finger of Life flashes in the face of Magic, unwittingly frightening. "If… I repeat, only _if_ it works… We do not interfere with their coexistence. Even if they kill each other, neither you nor I will try to help them. How's it going?"

Magic stared at her brother's outstretched hand, mentally searching for the disadvantages of the new restriction. And was it a limitation if she hadn't originally planned anything like this?

The Keeper laughs warmly.

"I agree, brother."


End file.
